


Garner

by abstractserenity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractserenity/pseuds/abstractserenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Lady Uchiha was a subtle yet strong woman, a lady of grace and silence. Really, his chirpy fan girls would never understand what he truly wished for. SasuHina drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garner

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its wonderful characters. Respectively, all things Naruto-related belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

His loyal fan girls were comparable to puppies; so easily excitable they were, so annoyingly chirpy. Never did they miss an opportunity to please, and as Uchiha Sasuke knew, every one of them would roll on the floor like their furry counterparts if he asked. It was as if they had no mind of their own, always depending entirely upon their master. Sasuke wasn't sure what disgusted him more: the sickening lengths they went to garner his attention or their lack of freewill.

By no means would those silly girls understand what he truly wanted.

A strong yet subtle woman, a lady of grace and silence, was his Lady Uchiha. She would be familiar with him at his best and at his worst, never reprimanding him for his sullen moods. Always knowing when to keep her tongue, her words would not be out of turn, though never would she bow to him completely. First and foremost a mother, her gentle smile would keep his household from the dark and chase away the shadows of the past.

Sasuke watches as she serves his tea. The girl firmly grips the teapot as she tips its contents carefully into his favourite cup, mindful of her kimono's sleeve. He notices the slight shaking of her hands, of how she hides her eyes behind her bangs and bites her lower lip, which causes his mouth to curl into a frown.

The Uchiha did not intend to harm her.

Quickly, she places the teapot down, not meeting Sasuke's gaze for even a moment. Bringing her hands to her lap, she clasps one tightly over the other.

Without thought, Sasuke reaches out to her face, capturing her chin with his fingertips. He directs her eyes to his.

Many emotions swell within her eyes' pale depths, particularly anxiety and uncertainty, he observes. Yet, he sees a hushed strength, a quiet deviance mingled with the others, an unwillingness to give him the satisfaction of intimidating her.

How intriguingly pathetic, he thinks.

Sasuke smirks. A frown marring her lips, the girl looks away.

Indeed, Hyuuga Hinata was a good alternative to what he truly desired.


End file.
